The long-range objectives of the UC Davis MMPC Complications and Pathology Core are to provide detailed metabolic phenotyping of mice for the complications of diabetes and obesity. We will focus our efforts on comprehensively phenotyping macrovascular and microvascular complications of diabetes and obesity. Diabetic and obesity phenotyping complications will be accomplished through the coordinated distribution and focused analyses of mice by the leader and co-leader of the core, Drs. Rutledge and Griffey, respectively. In addition, investigators using the core will gain access to the academic portal at UC Davis for comprehensive analysis of macrovascular and microvascular complications of diabetes and obesity. Investigators participating in this core and who have essential and special capabilities to phenotype macrovascular and microvascular complications are Drs. Rutledge, Griffey, Villablanca, Huser, Jin, Chiamvimovat, Ferrara, Nolta, and Van de Water.We have developed a comprehensive list of standard cardiovascular phenotyping assays. Review ofthe current list of national MMPC assays reveals needs in some areas. The UC Davis Complications and Pathology Core will fill some of these unmet needs using novel or new state-of-the-art approaches. These standard and new state-of-the-art and novel assays will be integrated with the other cores to better understand adipocyte biology, fatty liver disease, and insulin resistance.UC Davis has existing capabilities in mouse cardiovascular anatomy, physiology, pathology, and micro imaging that are outstanding. We will capitalize upon these assets to provide sophisticated cardiovascular phenotyping to users of the MMPC. Our mission is to ensure that efficient and accurate standard and novel and new state-of-the-art assays of submitted mice are provided to users ofthe UC Davis MMPC.